The Adventures of Team Firestorm
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Little one-shots of my real team in pmd blue rescue, please enjoy. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Vio: Hehe, here's some one-shots for my real pmd team in Blue Rescue.

Heroine: Faye

Pokemon: Charmander

Partner: Axel

Pokemon: Totodile

Disclaimer: I don't not own pokemon!

 **. . .**

 **1**

 **. . .**

"DO YOU TWO REALLY THINK YOU CAN STAND UP TO ME?!" Zapdos snarled, electricity sparking out from his feathers. The legendary scanned the rubble beneath him, searching for those two who had dared to stand against him.

Axel panted harshly as he held his limp arm, "How," he turned to look at Faye who wasn't doing much better than him, her breaths were harsh and gasp-like, "how are we going to kick his ass? The only one who actually stands a chance would be Team A.C.T. and those fuckers ain't here yet – where the fuck are they?"

They were barely able to hide behind a large boulder but with the way the thunderbird was zapping the ground like nothing, it wouldn't be long before they were found. Faye chuckled tiredly at his cursing before pausing in thought, "I...I might have an idea."

"What is it? Anything would be welcomed at this point." He flinched as a bolt of lightning struck a little too close.

"It's going to sound completely bonkers, but I need you to hear me out."

"What?"

She gave him a sheepish smile, "I'm going to use attract on Zapdos."

Axel couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that escaped, "You're gonna use THAT move on a legendary?!"

"NOW I HAVE YOU!"

"We've got no choice now!" Faye hopped over the boulder with Axel right on her heels, refusing to let her face this pokemon alone. With a swish of her hips, curling of her tail and cocking her hands on her hips, Faye winked and blew a kiss at Zapdos.

Everything went silent, and Axel's jaw dropped as hearts appeared in the legendary's eyes, "YOU ARE A GODDESS – THE MOST BEAUTIFUL POKEMON I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON!" He fluttered down, eyes never leaving the tiny Charmander.

"Seriously," the Totodile croaked, "what the actual fuck."

"Aww, you're such a gentleman, my dear Zapdos," Faye cooed softly with another wink, and the bird preened happily at the words, "but," her eyes turned to look at Axel who froze, "sadly, my heart-"

"No." He hissed, "Don't you dare."

"-belongs to-"

"I will drown you."

"-this handsome-"

"I will drag you to my house and drown you in my pond!" He hissed louder with obvious irritation.

"-generous-"

"Better yet, I'll drown you in Elder Whiscash's pond where the whole damn town can see!"

"-grateful-"

"Grateful my leathery ass!"

"-Totodile who stands beside me." She turns to Zapdos who now sports a heartbroken expression, "Please, my lord," she clasps her scaly hands together, her blue eyes wide with fake tears, "forgive me, but we cannot be together!"

Everything went silent once more until Zapdos started to tremble quite violently, a fierce glare in his eyes, "NO!" He roared, furious eyes locked onto Axel, "YOU ARE MINE! NO ONE ELSE SHALL HAVE YOU!"

Axel shrieked, grabbing Faye by her arm and dragging them into a nearby crack in the stone walls that would hopefully hide them – more like him – for the bird's rage. When they were both smushed inside, he turned to glare at the Charmander, not caring that their muzzles were inches apart, "Why the fuck would you do something like that!"

"Sorry, I kinda got caught up in the moment and," she turned to look away, "I also wanted to get some payback for you eating my red gummi too."

He gave her a blank stare, "...over a damn gummi?"

"My _favorite_ gummi," she corrected with a smile.

Axel took a deep breath, "We will deal with this when we get home."

She pouted at him as he looked out to see the rampaging Zapdos, "Now for my next freakout."

"How the hell!" Axel sputtered, turning back to his partner, "How in the hell is this possible?! He's a legendary, a move like that shouldn't even work on him!"

Faye smirked, "I don't know either but at least it buys us some time."

"...until he comes lookin' for some tail – your tail to be exact."

"Pshh!" She grabbed his hand, pulling them both out, "Now let's kick some thunderbird ass!"

 **. . . . .**

Team A.C.T. finally arrived at the scene to see a panting Zapdos and both Axel and Faye on the ground covered in scorch marks, huffing heavily.

Axel craned his head to glare at them, "What the fuck took you so damn long?"

Zapdos turned to look at them all before any replies could be said, "NEXT TIME WE MEET, I WON'T BE HOLDING BACK." He glared down at Faye who just grinned cheekily, "I WILL NOT BE FALLING FOR SUCH A CRUDE TRICK AGAIN." With that, he was gone in a flash of blinding light leaving Shiftry's unconscious body behind.

Charizard was confused, "What did we miss?"

"I'm gonna drown you when we get home, you reckless lizard."

Faye smiled an innocent smile, "Only if you can catch me first."

Tyranitar nudged his friend, "I don't think we want to know."

"Agreed." Was Alakazam's reply as they watched the Totodile try to strangle his partner.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that little bit of humor~

Please R&R! ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

Vio: Welp, here's the next one.  
Please enjoy,

 **. . .**

 **Gummis**

 **. . .**

"This job seems easy enough," Axel murmured, grabbing the outlaw poster with a picture of a smirking Geodude on it, "just another thick-headed moron trying to control some random caves. You rea-" he paused as he turned to look at his partner, his look of fiery determination fading to a look of annoyance at the sight of the lizard splayed across the dirt path.

He sighed, "What are you doing?"

Axel almost screeched like a little Torchic as the Charmander jumped up in his face in a matter of minutes. Her big, watery blue sparkled, and she clasped her scaly hands together, "I'm sosososososo hungry! Can we _please_ grab some grub before we go kick some talking rock's ass?!"

He really should have known that she was hungry. She's _always_ hungry.

"Fine," he huffed, "we'll go get something to eat from the Kecleon brother's stand." Faye whooped loudly, racing off and leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"Glutton." The Totodile muttered fondly as he took off after the fire type.

 **. . . . .**

"Well, if it isn't Team Firestorm." The green-skinned brother chuckled while his brother shook his head with a sigh, "Looks as if we'll be out of apples again."

"Apples, shmapples," Faye pouted as Axel finally caught up, "ya got anything new to eat around here? Not that I don't like apples or anything – I love them-"

"You love everything." Axel snarked, ignoring the glare she sent him, "Damn right I do," she snarked back.

"-anyways, yeah, i was just wondering if you guys have anything else available?"

"We do have something new. You two ever heard of gummis?"

Axel perked up, eyes wide as a giant smile appeared, "Heck yes! My momma always gave my brothers and i some gummis if we behaved. Do you really have some?" Faye almost began to drool at the excitement of her friend's face. If he thought something was good, then it must be delicious!

The brothers laughed, "Yep, a whole stock of 'em," the purple brother turned and grabbed a large open container and with his brother's help, both set it on the counter before the two, "which ones would ya two like?"

Faye gasped at the sight of the many different colored gummis and turned to Axel, "Which ones should we get?" Axel gave her an encouraging grin before turning back to the Kecleon brothers, "We'll take a blue and red gummi please."

"Yes sir, that'll be 1,600 poke please?" Axel handed over said amount, his smile getting bigger as the two gummis were given to him. He gave Faye the red gummi which she promptly shoved into her mouth without any hesitation, and three stared at the female Charmander who viciously chomped down on the defenseless gummi, swallowing it whole.

They were not, however, expecting the female to burst into tears, "Faye?!"

"It was _soooo_ good!" She screeched, "I feel like I can take on the whole world!"

Axel raised an eye-ridge, "Oi, Faye," she gave him a ferocious smile, small amounts of smoke leaving her maw and nostrils, "are you going be alright?"

"I'm fantastic, Axel," she purred happily, "but that talkin' rock on the other-hand is about to get the ass whooping of his life! He's gonna be a pile of ash by the time I'm done with 'em!" With an evil cackle, she darted off once more, her tail flame burning brighter than before.

"Aww, shit!" Axel raced after her, shoving his own gummi into his maw, "Wait for me! Faye!"

The green Kecleon looked at his brother, "What just happened?"

* * *

Please R&R! I've decided to do a story on these two! Ya'll ain't ready! *cackles*


End file.
